


Outside Perspective

by krox1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Iris Finds Out, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Identity, awkward babies being awkward, but she really doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krox1/pseuds/krox1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the little things Iris noticed at first - the way they acted around each other, the small knowing glances they shared, how they always seemed to disappear with one another. Really, how did Barry and Oliver not expect her to do a little digging? She was a reporter in training, after all.</p>
<p>Also known as five times Iris thought she was on the case about Barry and Oliver’s ‘secret’ relationship and the time she found out the true story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to first Olivarry fic, that I have been working on for absolutely ages and have finally found the time to finish! I'm still no good at uploading stories onto here, but hopefully this works out okay. 
> 
> PLEASE BE AWARE: this story is not really set during any time period in any of the shows seasons, so please just read it as a stand alone that has very little to do with what is happening in the shows! 
> 
> Thanks, enjoy and let me know if you liked it. A comment or a kudos always goes along way.
> 
> Tumblr: thatodinsonsbutt.tumblr.com

**One**

Iris had always thought that the story of how Barry met Oliver was always a bit odd. She understood how they had kind of helped each other when Barry had been working on a case over in Starling City, but the fact that they had kept in touch? It didn’t add up in Iris’s mind. She knew that Barry was a kind person who everyone could get along with, but Oliver was a millionaire playboy and Barry was a dorky CSI who got excited when he received his science weekly magazine. The two of them shouldn’t work well together - there should be no spark between them. And yet, there was.

She hadn’t really thought much on it; she viewed them as really good friends. Friends who always seemed to be on the phone to one another, who always seemed to find a way into conversation (at least it was that way on Iris’s side - ‘Oliver this, Oliver that’ was slowly becoming Barry’s favourite topic) and who always ran off to be with one another without a second thought.

Just friends? Iris wasn’t happy with that answer. It just… lacked something. It wasn’t the right way to describe them.

Stupidly enough, she brought it up with Eddie, who was pretty quick to shut her down on the idea. “Iris, come on, two guys can be friends without it having to lead to anything else.”

“I know that,” she rolled her eyes. “But you’ve seen them together, haven’t you? I mean, they act like us-”

“Iris, Barry woke up from a coma not that long ago,” Eddie reminded her, as if that answered all of her questions. “So what, if he’s a little bit clingy on Oliver? Maybe the guy is just helping him get back on track.”

“Oliver is just as clingy,” Iris argued, before pausing. “He’s just not as obvious about it.”

“I think you are making up things that aren’t there,” her boyfriend sighed, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “You just want him to be happy, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, a soft sigh escaping her lips. “I really do.” And if that meant being with Oliver Queen, then she was behind it. She just had to get them to admit it, and not only that, she needed Eddie on her side.

The latter didn’t take too long, actually.

She’s just leaving Jitters, a cup of coffee in her hand when Eddie calls her - which is unusual, because when Eddie is at work he likes to avoid making personal phone calls unless it’s important. So she answered it straight away, hoping it’s not going to be bad news on the other end.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Iris, that thing you said - about Barry and Oliver? Yeah, you might be onto something.”

At first she is tempted to laugh, because he called just to say that? But she can’t help but ask; “Oh yeah? What made you change your mind?”

“Well, Oliver is _here_ , in Central, taking Barry out to lunch.” He muttered. “Barry isn’t even surprised - your dad looks annoyed, though, you think he has more of a clue as to what is happening here?”

“Maybe,” she mused, “but if he does know, he’ll never say. I can’t believe he’s there, though! I told you something was happening there!”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you were _right_.” Eddie hissed back, “oh jeez, they are coming over, they are - hey Barry!” There was a pause, before Eddie awkwardly laughed. “Yeah, I’ll tell Singh you’re out for lunch, see you later. Uh, bye Oliver.” He didn’t say anything for a few seconds, before he let out a sigh of relief. “Okay, I’ll give it to you, something is definitely happening there.”

Iris’s grin was all teeth. “Thank you! And now to get them to admit it…”

That was going to prove to be easier said than done.

******Two**

Ever since she has known him, Barry has always had a sparse share of clothing he owned. He was a typical guy when it came to shopping and getting new things for himself - worse than Eddie, and that’s saying something. So when she had stopped by her dad’s place for their weekly agreed dinner together, she couldn’t quite help but stare at what her best friend was wearing.

A cashmere dark red sweater, the designer label - Dolce and Gabbana, no less - confirmed that this wasn’t something that Barry could ever afford at full price; scratch that, Iris doubted he could afford that even if it was on sale. And really, since when did Barry care about fashion labels? No, something here wasn’t quite adding up.

He caught her stare, his eyebrow raising along with his questionable look. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I…” She shook her head, trying to keep the slight frown off of her face. “I’ve just never seen you with that sweater on before, is it new?”

Barry glanced down at himself, as if he is just realizing what he is wearing for the first time that day. A light blush appeared on his cheeks, the pink racing up to his ears - as if he has been caught doing something bad. “Oh, _this_ … uh, it’s actually Oliver’s.”

And suddenly everything made sense.

The more she looked over him, the more she noticed how the sweater isn’t a perfect fit on him. Barry’s a slanky thing, and Oliver is filled out with tight muscles (which is why he will forever remain on her list, no matter this current thing he may or may not have going on with her Bear). She tilted her head to the side, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

Oliver’s. _Huh_. How about that.

Really, for two people she is pretty sure are meant to be hiding their relationship, they are rather terrible at it.

“Actually, I probably should give it back to him, he might have forgotten I borrowed it, I hope he’s not looking for it-” Barry muttered, a hand pulling through his hair, something he always did when he stressed himself out. But before she can question him any further, her dad is calling her through to the kitchen, something to do with making the sauce for their meal. She knew by now that’s code for ‘stop picking Barry’s brains and cause him a meltdown before dinner’, and decided to give up on her questioning. For _now_ , that is.

The real story behind the sweater was that when Barry was last in Starling helping Team Arrow with a case, his Flash suit had ended up being completely wrecked. Wearing it had no longer been an option, which Barry hadn’t been prepared for - and so, hadn’t grabbed an extra pair of clothes for getting home in. So Oliver had kindly lent him his own clothes… which Barry had completely forgotten to give back. Worrying his lip, Barry pulled out his phone, typing a quick message to the man to let him know he would return his clothes the next time he saw him, oblivious to the eyes watching him carefully from the kitchen.

**Three**

 

It had felt like it had been barely any time since they were celebrating Barry turning twenty five, but Iris could pin that down to the fact that Barry had been in a coma for nine whole months. And even though her best friend had said he didn’t want to get up to much for his birthday, she had been constantly texting Caitlin for the past two weeks as they organised something for him. Nothing fancy, because it _would_ make Barry feel uncomfortable, but just a small get together at their dads place with some food and drink. He would like it, even if it was a little too low key for Iris’s taste. Soon enough people began to arrive - Cisco came with Caitlin, explaining that Wells hadn’t felt up to the party, which was fair enough. Her dad and Eddie arrived soon after, with cake and drinks in hand. So now it was just a waiting game for the man of the hour to show.

Iris quickly got them all into place before rushing over to the door.

It was about half an hour later when the doorbell rang, making Joe snort and mutter something along the lines of “he must have forgotten his keys again”.

_“Shh!”_ Iris hissed over him, rushing to the door with a party hat on her head. Slowly, she turned the lock, before throwing the door open. “Happy b-!” She started, a huge smile on her face - with slowly turned into a look of shock. “Uh…”

“Sorry we’re late,” Oliver said with a wince, a card with Barry’s name on it in his hand. “We got a bit lost.”

It was only then Iris saw Felicity and a man she didn’t know waiting behind Oliver, expectant smiles on their faces. They fell pretty quick when she could only stare back at them. She hadn’t invited them - not to be mean, or anything, obviously they were Barry’s friends too. But she just didn’t want to make them feel like they had to come all the way from Starling to Central (six hundred freaking miles) for a small get together.

“Um… Cisco invited us.” Felicity supplied, breaking the silence. “I guess he didn’t tell you? Sorry, I just assumed-”

“It’s fine!” Iris shook her head, smiling at them all. “I’m just surprised, so I don’t know what Barry’s gonna be like. Speaking of Barry,” she checked her watch and shook her head. “He’s late. For once I’m glad he’s late. Never thought I’d say that,” she ushered them into the house, instructing them to put on a party hat and hide. Oliver, and John Diggle, after they had been quickly introduced, joined the other men in the room, a disgruntled look on their faces at being forced into the hats.

Ten minutes passed in whispered discussion, which all stopped as soon as they heard the doorbell ringing.

“So he did forget his keys,” Joe muttered, but was quickly shushed again by Iris as she crept towards the door. She swung the door open slower this time - just in case someone else decided to show up, but grinned brightly when she saw who was there.

“Barry! Happy birthday!”

“Iris, hey.” There was surprise in his voice, which was a good thing. “Joe didn’t tell me you were coming around.” He walked in, wrapping her in a hug - and then nearly jumping out of his skin at the shout of surprise that greeted him. The birthday boy stared at the group, a huge smile breaking onto his face. “Wait, are you seriously all here for- _you guys_.” He laughed, shaking his head. “What happened to getting caught up at S.T.A.R Labs, huh?” He asked Caitlin and Cisco, his tone teasing.

“What? We had to lie to you sometime.” Cisco grinned, nudging the man as he came over, Caitlin hugging him tightly. “But seriously, happy birthday man! We got you presents.”

Barry laughed, turning to face the Starling group. “And you guys, you came six hundred miles for my birthday? For real?”

Oliver let a rare smile slip onto his face, and shrugged his shoulders. “Well, we know you’d do the same for us.” And there it was, a pause, as if time had frozen. The gentle smile they shared seemed to last a lifetime, and Iris looked between the two of them. Jeez, why don’t they just kiss already?

“Iris,” Joe called out, making her turn - the moment lost. “How about we get this party started, hm?”

"Right,” she nodded, clapping her hands together. “Eddie, start the music!”

*******~***

It was much later into the night when their guests started to leave. Surprisingly enough, Cisco and Caitlin were first to go - the poor doctor had drank just a bit too much and kept yelling something about karaoke, and so Cisco had been trusted to get her home safe. The Starling crowd were just leaving now - they were huddled outside the door, the only lights coming from the pale streetlamps. Iris stood behind the door, waiting for Barry to close it, but he was still voicing his concerns at the idea of them getting a train home at this hour.

“Are you guys sure you’re okay to get home?” Barry asked again, a frown on his face. “You could stay here, Joe wouldn’t mind.” Expect he probably would, but it would only be the one night.

“Barry, honestly, we’re good.” Oliver said, his hand still fiddling with the envelope in his hand before finally holding it out. “I was actually meant to give this too you, it’s from all of us.”

“But he picked it,” Diggle chimed in, a small smirk on his face. There was a pause as Barry opened the envelope, before he gasped.

“Lady Gaga tickets?!” _What?_

 

“Yeah, it’s not until another two months time.” Oliver said quickly, “she is playing in Starling, so I thought you would maybe want to see her.” He cleared his throat. “Is that okay?”

“Okay? Oliver, this is way too much.” Barry said, his voice soft. “Really, I can’t accept this.”

“Yes, you can.” The other replied. “It’s your birthday, you deserve it. I want you to have it and enjoy it.”

“Just… wow. Thank you. All of you, thanks.” Barry muttered, shock still in his tone. After a few more minutes of chat, and a whole lot of thank yous on Barry’s part, they were finally on their way. Slowly, the door shut, a dreamy look on Barry’s face.

“Did he seriously get you Lady Gaga tickets?” Iris questioned, her eyes wide. Barry nodded and handed her the card, walking off into the kitchen to tell Joe. She looked at the two tickets, a small smile on her face.

Well, at least he knew how to treat Barry. The perks of dating a millionaire.

**Four**

When the times comes for Barry to see Lady Gaga, it’s Iris he decided to take with him to see her. If anything, she’s flattered - because these past few months Barry has becoming popular, and yet he still picks her to come with him to the things that matter. Plus, she has never been to Starling (or for that matter, a Lady Gaga concert), and they were both buzzing with excitement. And, the whole thing was helping her investigation into what was really going on with Barry and Oliver. She was close to a breakthrough, she knew it. Especially since the latter had so generously invited them to stay at his fancy mansion over the weekend.

Once the concert was over - and something Iris would never forget; Lady Gaga had been _amazing_ , they had met back at Oliver’s nightclub. The whole place had a constant thump that seemed to drive through them, instantly setting Iris in the mood to dance. People didn’t lie when they said that getting in a relationship meant more nights in together than going out, and as much as she loved Eddie, she was still a twenty five year old needing a good night out. And these kinds of places were never really Barry’s scene, but even he had a grin on his face that could light up the whole room.

“Should we get a drink?” Iris asked over the music, her hand firmly holding Barry’s wrist as the crowd moved around them. Knowing her luck, she would lose him in here. Barry nodded, though his eyes get jumping around each corner of the club, as if he was searching for something. Or, better yet, someone. “You know, Oliver will find you soon. Don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried!” He replied, tugging her over to the bar. Iris didn’t reply - just grinned over at him. Well, he hadn’t denied who he was looking for. They managed to push themselves to the front of the bar, Iris’s order for the two of them on the tip of her tongue. Shots would get the night started off, wouldn’t it? The bartender came over, her eyes looking over at Iris, but instead ghosting over to Barry. She glanced at him up and down, the smile on her face widening until it resembled something like a predators. Iris raised her eyebrow, glancing over at Barry - who seemed oblivious to the fact that he had just been checked out.

“Hi,” the girl shouted over the music, her eyes wide and her smile all teeth. “Can’t say I’ve seen you out here before, what’s your name?”

Barry didn’t answer her for a moment, not until he realized she was actually talking to him. “Oh! Uh, Barry.” He said, sending her a quick smile, his eyes glancing around and away from the woman. Though it didn’t deter the woman.

“Barry, that’s cute.” She leaned forward. “So are you just here visiting?”

“Yeah, I’m from Central City.” He replied, sending her an awkward smile. He turned half away from her, still looking out into the crowd for Oliver.

“Central? Wow, you are far from home.” She laughed - Iris made a face at the noise. “Where are you staying tonight?” After he didn’t reply straight away, she spoke up louder. “Are you looking for someone? Your girlfriend, maybe?”

“No, he’s looking for me.” A familiar voice said, loud and clear from behind them. Both Iris and Barry jumped, turning around to face Oliver. The man’s face was carefully blank, the suit he was wearing crisp that screamed of power. Diggle was behind him, along with Felicity, who sent them an awkward smile. It escaped no one’s notice how Barry’s face flushed scarlet.

“Oliver,” he breathed, “hey.”

“Barry,” he sent the man a quick smile, “how was the concert?”

“Amazing,” he replied, a grin on his face. “She was really good. She sounds even better live.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Oliver smiled, looking over to Iris. A part of her felt frozen when his eyes landed on her. “Did you have fun?”

“I did,” she smiled, “thanks again for the tickets.”

“My pleasure,” Oliver smirked, before glancing up at the bartender, who was gaping at him. Iris couldn’t help but smirk too. “I didn’t realize I paid you to flirt with the customer's, Emily.”

“Oh, no, Mr Queen, I was just-” She started, but he cut her off.

“We’ll have four tequila shots, please. Add it to my tab. And then get back to work.” He instructed her, his hand coming up to rest on the Barry’s lower back. She nodded, her hands fumbling as she made up the drinks.

And there was something else she could add to her list of _‘Reason’s why Oliver and Barry are probably in a relationship’_ , Oliver clearly didn’t like anyone else looking at Barry. And from the hand that was still lingering on Barry’s back? Clearly her foster brother didn’t mind that at all.

***~***

The ride back to the manor had been slightly awkward, to say the least. Sadly for Iris, Felicity ended up getting a taxi home, and Diggle was up front driving. Oliver himself seemed to be in a state of calm, which Iris was thankful for - it was Barry himself who was throwing out all this nervous energy. The man couldn’t stay still; his knee was bouncing, his finger tapping against his leg and he was always shifting about in his seat, as if he couldn’t get comfy. About halfway through the car ride Iris had to put her hand on his leg to just hold him in place, which only semi worked.

Finally, they got to Oliver’s home, and Iris only got a second to gawk at it before Barry was tugging her inside and… well, seemed to make himself pretty much at home. He seemed to know his way around the house (like it was a house, more like a castle) as if he had been here a few times. _That’s it Barry, keep showing me how well you know this place, and I’ll add it to my list_ , she thought with hidden glee.

After they made it onto the second floor, Oliver spoke up; “we’ve set you up in a guest room opposite Barry’s,” Oliver told her from behind, gesturing to a door on his right. “There’s a bathroom right next door for you as well, and it’s all stocked and ready for use.”

“Thank you, Oliver.” Iris said, sending the man a smile. “You really shouldn’t have.”

The man just shrugged, glancing over in Barry’s direction - the brunette looked like he was trying to burn a hole into the carpet, he was staring that hard. “What are friends for?” He murmured. “Well, goodnight, both of you. I’ll see you in the morning before you go.” He doesn’t glance her way, not again, but he did squeeze Barry’s shoulder as he walked by them. Barry was watching him go, a sad lost puppy look on his face which has Iris rolling her eyes. Really? Oliver wasn't even the slightest bit annoyed at what had happened, and yet Barry was acting like he had destroyed their relationship. 

"Goodnight, Bear. Get some sleep," she told him gently, sending him a soft smile which he tried to copy. She shuffled into the room (and damn, it was about as big as Eddie's apartment) and reached into her bags that Diggle must had dropped off much earlier in the day. She began to pull of her sleepwear when she heard Barry softly call out for Oliver, asking him to wait. Iris turned sharply before creeping back to the door. Quietly, she got down on one knee, peering through the keyhole. Soon enough, she could just make out Oliver's shape, standing by Barry's. 

“Oliver, I really wasn’t hitting on her or anything, I promise.” She could hear Barry mutter, the worry in his tone evident. 

“Barry, it’s _fine._ I told you that at the club.” Oliver sighed and crossed his arms. 

“Well, yeah, but it doesn’t _feel_ fine-”

“You’re allowed to hit on people, and people are allowed and will hit on you. It's not a bad thing to be noticed, you know." Oliver replied, his tone firm. "Come on, Barry, you didn't even notice she was trying to get in you pants."

"Ugh, let's not put it like that." There is a pause, and Iris held her breath. "I just wanted you to know, okay? I'm not interested in her. And I have no idea why she was even interested in _me_."

"And that's your problem," Oliver replied softly, "you never see what makes you so special." 

The air gushes out of her lungs at that, and she has to bite her lip to stop herself from squealing or something as awful as that. A part of her wants to rip open her door and tell them to just get married already or something, but before she can have another peak out of the keyhole, both men are exchanging soft good nights. Though she is convinced they hugged each other, at least. They better have after that.

She was so close to having all of her evidence gathered, it was nearly making her giddy. After all, why would Barry care if Oliver thought he was being hit on? Why would Oliver make sure to remind Barry how special he was, even when he didn't need to? Jeez, these two were going to be the death of her, and she's not even mad about it. Instead, she's straight on the phone to Eddie so she can tell him exactly what's been happening. 

(And maybe to let him know that she loves him and is missing him, even if it's only been a day.)

**Five**

 

If Oliver could hide every single one of his injuries from Barry, he would do it without a second thought. The man was good at overreacting, even if it was only a scratch (although he had been firmly informed that a wound you could bleed out from was never allowed to be referred to as just a ‘scratch’). So far, he had gotten rather good at hiding anything he got when he patrolled with the speedster; to be fair, he had never received anything life threatening or something he couldn’t patch up on his own.

But of course tonight would be different. Captain Col- _no_ , he thought to himself grimly, _Leonard Snart had gotten lucky_. Clearly the man was no longer happy with just having his gun as his only weapon - he had been busy gathering new tech. Icicles (because of course he had to keep up with his own theme) with deadly sharp ends, which could cause a lot of damage if they managed to hit their target. When it came to speed, Oliver knew Barry could look out for himself - but Snart had done his research. The icicles were so fast that even Ollie knew the speedster would struggle to avoid them, especially when multiple were thrown his way. He had has barely anytime to shout a warning to said speedster when one had hit his leg, slicing deep into the skin and muscle beneath. The yell he had let out was one less to do with the pain he was feeling and more to do with the frustration of being caught off guard. Though it had been more than enough to set Barry off in a rage, and following that, Leonard into hospital for his broken arm, meaning there would be no more using his gun for a while. At least he was pleased about that.

And so that was how they had ended up back at Barry’s house, still in costume (minus masks), with Barry staring down at his leg with a horrified expression. He had already tried calling Caitlin twice with no answer, only to then remember she was on a business meeting with Harrison Wells somewhere in Europe. Cisco was away with family - or in his words, had been bullied into seeing them - but he wouldn’t have been much help here right now. Much like Barry.  

Damn, he should have told Felicity and Diggle to come.

“God, it’s so deep.” Barry moaned, dread in his tone. “I can’t - I mean, I’m not sure -”

“Barry, calm down.” Oliver said, hoping his voice was as firm as he wanted it to be. “You got the right supplies, don’t you?” Barry nodded at the question, the medication he had taken from S.T.A.R Labs in his hands. “Then just hand them over, I can do this myself.”

“What? No way, I’ll at least try to help!” Barry argued back, zipping over to his bed where he had placed Oliver. “It’s just that I’m used to doing this on dead people, not someone who’s alive and can feel everything.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Oliver hissed, forcing himself to sit up so he could reach the bleeding wound. He grasped the ripped clothing, ready to pull it apart, but Barry was quick to shove his hand to the side.

“You’re gonna have to take them off, otherwise you’ll have no room to work with.” Barry told him quickly, reaching for the top of the man’s trousers.

And then the door banged open.

***~***

Iris hadn’t been planning on staying long - her and Eddie had only been driving by when she had decided to grab the rest of her things she had left when she moved out. They had only been in the house for a few minutes when they heard a loud thump from above, making them all glance up.

“Dad, you didn’t say Barry was home.” She complained softly, sending him a teasing smile. Her dad didn’t return it - if anything, he looked slightly nervous. There was another loud thump, followed by two murmured voices. Male voices. From Barry’s room? It had to be Oliver! Her dad must have noticed her expression change, because it only took him a second to warn her not to go up there, that Barry will be down in a minute, but that doesn’t stop her. She’s thundering up the stairs before anyone can stop her. As she crossed the landing and reached out for Barry’s door, her hands centimetres away from the doorknob, she froze up at what she can hear from inside.

****_“God, it’s so deep.”_ Barry. Moaning. Oh.

There is a grumbled conversation that follows, much softer and a lot harder to listen in on, but it isn’t long before she can hear Barry again.

****_“You’re gonna have to take them off-”_ She can hear Barry say, which really does make her reconsider catching them in the act. But she has been so close, gathering evidence that they are together, this could be her big break. No, this would be her big break. She exhaled loudly before turning the doorknob, letting the door swing open and hit the wall with a bang.

***~***

There is a flurry of movement, thanks to Barry’s speed, and suddenly the speedster is on top of Oliver, his bed covers flying up around them until only their heads can be seen. But it’s not enough, Oliver thought to himself, worry clouding his mind, because he is pretty sure Iris has seen too much. From the look on her face, he is pretty sure he is right.

"Iris!” Barry yelped, staring at her with wide eyes. “Just because you moved out doesn’t mean the rule about knocking on people’s doors have changed!”

“I’m sorry!” She squeaked, still not moving. “I didn’t know you had company over, dad didn’t say!” She said, her eyes flickering between the two of them. “I honestly didn’t know Oliver was over, I’m so sorry-”

“Just close the door, please?!” He answered, sending the girl his annoyed look. She gave a shaky jerk of her head, reaching for the doorknob and closing the door, leaving them both in the dark. Barry glanced down at him then, a frown on his face.

“You think she saw?”

“She must have. You’re fast, but she caught us off guard.” Oliver muttered, before wincing. “Barry, get off, my leg…”

“Ah, sorry!” He’s off him in a flash, a troubled look on his face. “Well… what do we do?”

Oliver glanced at the other man, before sighing softly, his gaze turning to the shut door. “I suppose it’s time we let Iris in on our secret.”

**+1**

“So,” Barry started, his fingers tapping on his mug in a nervous gesture. Iris doesn’t say anything - for once, she finds herself completely silent, her stare just jumping between the two men sitting opposite her. Jitters had just shut; it was good to know that even though she no longer worked there, they trusted her enough to lock up for them. Barry had asked if they could meet after closing hours, and she was so glad because _finally_ she was going to get the truth about their relationship. There would be no more sneaking around trying to look for answers, and no need for them to feel like they had to hide away from her. She already had her whole “I know about you two and you have my full support” speech prepared, and is just waiting for the right time to say it.

“So, uh… you saw. Me and Oliver.”

She nodded, biting her lip softly. Oliver shifted uncomfortably at it, so she quickly added; “and I swear, I won’t tell anyone. Not unless you want me too.”

“No, no.” Barry shook his head, a confused look crossing his face. “I mean, it’s a secret identity, if that information gets in the wrong hands it’s not just us at risk, it’s everyone we can about too-”

“Wait, what?” Iris said over his rambling, staring at Barry like he’s just grown a second head. Secret identity? Why would they possibly need a...

Oh.

****_Oh._

“You… you’re the Flash?” Iris whispered, staring at Barry. “And you… you are the Arrow guy?” She looked over at Oliver, who has a slight deer-caught-in-headlights look. Even Barry is openly gaping at her.

“You didn’t _know?_ But you saw our costumes!” He practically yelped. “Last week, remember?”

“I remember seeing you on top of Oliver under the covers,” Iris hissed, her cheeks flushing red. “I just… I thought you two were dating! I never thought that…” Her head found her hand, leaning on it. “This whole time, with the sneaking around, the suddenly running off with one another, it’s been because of that? You two have been fighting criminals?”

They share an uncertain glance, before nodding slowly. Iris nearly face palmed at the sight.

“You two idiots! Oh my gosh, I can’t believe this, I mean I’ve spoken to the Flash - who turns out to be my freaking best friend,” she started, only being interrupted when her phone jumped to life; her work ringtone ringing. And she knew they only called her if they really needed her there, meaning there was no way of ignoring it. “I need to take this,” she said, getting up from the table. “And then we are going to get together again, real soon, and talk. No more keeping me in the dark, okay?” She said, tapping the ‘answer’ button and holding the phone up to her ear. “Hi, what’s up?” She muttered down the phone, taking her mug over behind the counter.

Meanwhile, Oliver glanced over at Barry, clearing his throat. “So, she thought we were dating. Not doing the hero thing.”

“Yeah,” Barry muttered, cheeks red. “I thought we were being careful with both of our secrets.” He sighed, rubbing his neck. After all, he and Oliver had never told anyone about their relationship. And to think Iris had figured it out (without really knowing it).

With a sigh, Oliver leaned over to squeeze Barry’s thigh while Iris’s back was turned. “Then maybe it is time to let people know. No more hiding.”

Barry stared at Oliver, not quite hiding the shock at the other’s statement - but soon enough it turned into a bright smile. “I’d like that.” He replied quietly,

Her eyes widened and an excited grin covered her face. “Yes, yes, gimme ten minutes, and I’ll be there!” She hung up, turning to them. “Okay, you two need to clear out, I have a story that needs covered that isn’t to do with the Flash!” She beamed, before making a face at Barry. “No offence.”

“None taken.” Barry chuckled, standing up - Oliver followed. The three of them made it to the door, but before they got out, Iris stopped them with a finger in their faces.

“Now, after this, we are all gonna meet up and talk. No more secrets, got it?” She warned, her eyes narrowed. But they nodded back, as if a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

“Yeah, no more secrets.” Barry grinned.


End file.
